Traditional sigma-delta based Digital Signal Processors (DSPs) are well known. However, traditional sigma-delta based DSPs require significant oversampling and noise shaping to remove quantization noise. Pi-sigma-delta modulators require a lower oversampling rate than the oversampling rate required by traditional sigma-delta based DSPs. Pi-sigma-delta modulators include parallel branches with each branch including a sigma-delta modulator and filter. This oversampling rate reduction is proportional to the number of branches of sigma-delta modulators and filters.
However, prior art Pi-Sigma-Delta modulators have been limited to low bandwidth. There is a need for Sigma-Delta modulators which can accommodate higher bandwidth signals.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.